Mafia of Gotham City
by CrescentMoon90
Summary: Fanmake of Lion King. Riku is the youngest brother of the Fair Family. He joins the family mafia, whom Zack Fair is leader of. But, with his other brother, Mukuro, wanting control, will the two be taken out?
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

**Wow...it's been a while. But, with some inspiration and some help, I am back with a fanmake! A Lion King fanmake, in fact. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the way I changed the Lion King movie to make it original.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Initiation**

Gotham City, a city located in New Jersey, not far from Metropolis. It was the home for many crime organizations, corruption, gangs, and the mafia. Darkness shrouded over the streets and the people, with only the vague lights from the street lamps, buildings, and cars. Sometimes, flashes of blue and red would illuminate through the darkness, the sirens echoing at the span of several blocks. Almost every night, and even every day, gunshots would be heard. Such was the life of Gotham City, where corruption seemed to be growing…

In a mansion, located on the outskirts of the city, cars began to arrive. Chauffeurs opened their car doors, allowing the guests to step out into the cool night. Women were dressed in long, but revealing, dresses with expensive jewelry. Men wore suits with their black shoes polished and handkerchiefs tucked in their coat pockets. However, while they dressed differently and styled their hairs differently, they each had one thing:

A silver ring with a bird engraved on it, the insignia of the Fair family.

The main hall looked grand as the guests entered. The floor was made from marble with a red carpet leading toward the dark oak stairs, which split into two different directions in the middle. Lit lamps were placed on each dark oak column against the white wall on the second floor; in the middle of the ceiling, not far from the second floor balcony, was a fancy chandelier. There were dark oak columns near the back area, holding up the second floor balcony. There was a vase on the right side of the foot of the stairs, and there were different pictures on the walls.

Near the double doors that led to the dining room were a man and a woman. The woman—who had long brown hair pulled into a plaited with ribbons, emerald green eyes, and a pink sleeveless dress—smiled as she sipped her red wine. "Zack is very excited tonight…" She told the man. "He's been talking about this night for the past month!"

"As I'm sure the whole family is." He replied, holding on to his wine glass. He had black hair that was pulled back in a braid with a thin moustache and goatee. His eyes looked small and green. "But…I must ask, Aerith, why must the family bring in a child into the organization? Is he even ready?"

She sipped her wine once more. "Zack believes he is ready…and so does his teachers."

That caused him to scoff. "Impa and that infant boy, Reborn? Neither one will give an opinion that will make your husband angry." He sipped his wine as his beady-like eyes glanced at the guests. "That boy has no business in this organization…"

Aerith felt her smile slip a few notches. However, she shook her head and said, "Zack has watched him trained…"

"So have I, and I say he's still green. Perhaps he should have a new trainer if his current ones aren't doing the job…"

Suddenly, a gunshot fired, shattering his wine glass as he went to sip it; the talking, which rebounded through the main hall, ceased instantly. Everyone's head whipped toward the entrance, and fear entered the hall like a chilling ghost. A small infant boy stood at the entrance, his head bowed slightly as he held a green handgun in his left hand. He wore a black suit with a fedora hat on top of his black hair and a yellow pacifier around his neck. Slowly, he lifted his head, his large black staring at the man and Aerith. A smirk formed upon his lips, his hand dropping to his side. Then, the gun glow before it transformed into a chameleon.

The man stared at him with a deep frown on his face while Aerith smiled. "Reborn…it is good to see you."

"_Ciaossu_." He greeted, almost in a squeaky voice. The chameleon crawled up his arm before it settled on his hat. "It seems you think I am not a good teacher, is that right?" His black eyes stared at the man. Despite its cuteness, it held firmness that most men would tremble if it gazed upon them.

The man frowned deeply before he glanced at his hand that held his glass. The wine dripped from his hand, plopping on the floor. It created a puddle, almost like splattered blood. His fingers felt sticky from the sweet beverage. Then, he glanced at Reborn with contempt in his eyes. "…Maybe I do…"

Reborn didn't appear to be bothered by it. Instead, his smirk widened a little. Slowly, his gaze moved toward Aerith. "…Is he ready?"

She nodded softly. "Zack is with him right now, helping him."

"And…_him_?"

A frown replaced her smile, and her eyes moved toward the ground. "We haven't seen him for the past couple days…Zack doesn't mention it, but I know he's worried."

The smirk disappeared from his face, but he didn't show any signs of worry…or even relief.

Suddenly, the sounds of a door opening beside him caused him to turn. A woman, who wore her white hair in a short ponytail, gazed at the guests with her piercing red eyes. Instead of a dress, or even a suit, she wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt with matching shorts, both snug against her body. Her boots, which reached below her knees, were also dark blue.

The talking ceased once more and the guests turned toward her. Immediately, they knew who had entered: Impa, the advisor and one of the closest allies of Zack Fair.

Once all of the attention was on her, she said loud enough for them to hear, "It's time. Zack Fair wishes for his guests to enter the dining room for the ceremony."

She walked back in, and everyone followed behind her. Both Aerith and Reborn glanced at each other before they went in and sat at the far end of the long, elegant, dark oak dining room table. The footsteps resonated from the marbled checkered floor, and there were even footsteps on the second floor balcony. With so many guests, they had to gather on both floors to watch the ceremony. Eager eyes stared at the seat of their beloved Zack Fair, which was positioned from the ignited fireplace. There were whispers from a few of the guests, but most of them kept quiet.

Impa stood on the right side of the fireplace with her arms folded over her chest. She stood upright, like a guard willing to protect its ruler. Some joked that she was a guard and not an advisor. She did, after all, had training as a Shiekah, one of the most mysterious races that roamed upon the planet.

After a few moments, the door to her left finally opened, and Zack Fair with his fifteen-year-old brother, Riku Fair, entered the dining room. Claps began to erupt as they enter, while there were some who nodded in respect.

From the appearance of the two, no one would believe they were truly brothers. Zack, who was the eldest at age twenty-three, had short spiky black hair with his bangs framing the sides of his face. He stood taller than Riku, and his skin was fair. His face was more pointed, and his body was well-toned from his years of training. The suit he was a midnight blue and he had a black shirt and tie underneath it.

Riku, on the other hand, had silver hair that reached the base of his neck while his body was lanky with some muscles. His skin was a little paler than Zack's, and his face was rounder. To add more to the difference, his suit was grey with a white shirt and a black tie underneath it. He also wore a grey fedora hat, whereas his older brother didn't.

However, both of them shared two things: one, they wore silver rings with the Fair family insignia etched upon it, and two, they had sky blue eyes. Zack joked that they had _Mako Eyes_.

Zack gazed upon his guests as his lips curled into his trademark grin. He held his hands up to quiet them before he said, "It's great to see all of you again! Yes, it hasn't been so long…I mean, didn't I see some of you guys last week?" Quickly, his eyes flickered toward the long hair man. "Long Feng! Great to see ya! I know I saw you the other day. What was it…oh yes! I saw you getting beat from a little girl with awesome amount of lightning!"

As the others roared in laughter, Long Feng's face turned red and his eyes narrowed to a deep glare. Riku smirked at his reaction, snorting slightly. "I heard a twelve year old beat him as well." He added.

The laughter became louder. Zack raised his hands to quiet them, though he still snickered himself. Once it was quiet again, he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now, with all joking aside, I believe tonight is very important. For my family and me, it's more important than you can ever know." For a brief moment, his eyes met with Aerith's, and he saw a soft smile form on her face. He returned it for a second. "My brother…the youngest of the Fair family, is now ready to join our ranks. For the past nine years, I have watched him train. I have watched him grow into a powerful warrior."

He patted Riku's shoulder before he removed his hand. "He is fifteen years old…but he is more than capable of helping us carry on the Fair family legacy." Then, he turned to him, his face now shifted to a sincere look. "Riku…" His brother turned to him, looking at him. "It's time. Now, bring out your Way to Dawn."

He nodded quietly before he brought his hand in front of him. In a bright light, a strange weapon appeared before everyone. It looked like a bat wing, with the inside dark red and the outline black. The guard around the dark red and black hilt was like yin and yang; one side looked like an angelic wing while the other side looked like a demonic wing. At the meeting point of the blade, the hilt, and the guard was a blue circle with a black slit in the middle, looking like an eye. A dark angelic wing sat at the top of the blade, taking the place of the key teeth. Finally, there was a keychain hooked on the other end. It looked like a black heart, outlined with red.

Zack smiled and nodded. "Now…do you swear to complete your missions to the best of your ability?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to work with your brothers and sisters, to protect them if you can?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to never run away from your duties, to stay with your family no matter what?"

"I swear."

He smiled once more. "Good…one more thing…" He glanced at Impa. "Impa, if you please…"

She glanced at him before she pulled out the dagger that hung on her side. Quickly, she threw it to him, which he grabbed gracefully.

"Thank you, Impa." He turned back to Riku and took his hand, pricking his finger. "With this…" He squeezed his finger to allow his crimson blood to push its way out of his wound. "You are now, officially, part of the family. Now turn and greet your family."

Riku smiled before he turned to their guests. Claps erupted once more, and he felt pride swell inside him. His eyes flickered at each person, taking in their faces. Quickly, he looked at Reborn, who smirked and nodded. He nodded back before he turned his gaze toward Impa. She glanced back, and she gave him a small smile. Then, he looked toward Aerith. He could see the joy in her eyes, and it made his smile grow larger.

"Remember Riku, this is your family. We fight together to help those who need us. That is the solemn duty of the Fair family." Zack said, patting his brother on his shoulder once more. "Now…I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving! Let's eat!"

The guests laughed a little once more as a few cried out in agreement. Riku chuckled at the sight as he began to head toward his seat beside his older brother.

Now, it was official: Riku Fair was part of his family's organization. He had now become part of the mafia world.

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


	2. Chapter 2: Normal for Fair Family

**Sorry for the delay guys, but I had some writer's block with it and there was school. But here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Normal for the Fair Family**

Riku didn't have a hard time getting up in the morning, even though his initiation ceremony lasted well past midnight. Seven o' clock hit and he was already out of bed with his destination in mind: Gotham City. It was a like a ritual for him to get up and walk into the city, grab breakfast, and head back to the Fair mansion for training. That morning, on the other hand, he knew it wouldn't be the same. Now, he was a part of his family business. That meant things had to run differently; less time in the city and more time at home or on a job.

However, in his mind, there was one thing he was going to keep the same…

When he arrived in the city, he immediately walked through the crowd with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. With a cool breeze passing through, signaling that autumn was coming, he had to wear a white long-sleeve shirt with black pants and a black jacket. Grey clouds were gathered together in the sky like wads of cotton after they were gathered from the fields. There were only small cracks in the clouds that allowed some of the sunlight to fall upon the city. He wondered if it would rain, but the exhausts from the passing cars kept him from smelling anything else.

A small sigh escaped his lips before he reached the bus stop. There was no one on the bench and the bus hadn't arrived yet. _Guess I got a few minutes to spare._ He thought, sitting on the bench with his arms crossed. With a swift glance, he looked at the silver ring that was on his finger. _Heh, she'll be glad to see this…_He couldn't help but grin slightly before he leaned his head back to close his eyes. _And this is gonna be better since Reborn isn't-_

"So, you came by to see her again?"

His eyes quickly snapped open, reaching saucer-size, before he quickly looked to the right. Reborn was sitting beside him with a newspaper in his hands and Leon on his fedora hat. Riku felt his jaw drop in shock before he quickly shook his head and glared at him. "What exactly are you doing here? Can't I have, at least, one moment without you butting in?"

He flipped another page as he formed a small smirk. "It's my job as your tutor to keep an eye on you and who you hang around with." He simply replied. "You're part of the family business now, which means the target on your back just got bigger."

"…I can take them on." He told him with a shrug. Determination shimmered in his eyes as he looked at the crowd once more. A young man rode in front of the bench on a bicycle; luckily, there was no crazy driver on the road yet that could run him over. He also saw a couple walking toward a coffee shop, holding hands tightly. So far, he saw no familiar face. Then, he looked back at Reborn, leaning a little close with a small grin on his face. "After all, you and Impa trained me…don't you trust that you two did a good job?"

Suddenly, the toddler punched him across the face. His cheek instantly turned red while he felt himself falling from the bench. He managed to break his fall when he threw his hands forward, placing pressure on them. Then, he touched the red spot on his cheek, which stung badly. For several moments, he was silent. His face changed to infuriation and he kept still. _That…little…_

"Do not be so cocky." Reborn said, unfazed by his own actions. "If you are cocky, then you will surely be killed."

"…And hitting me was to prove that?" He deadpanned before he groaned slightly and pushed himself back to his seat. _Sheesh, for a toddler, he's got an arm!_ He thought, rubbing his sore cheek. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind that caused him to pale slightly. "Wait…Zack doesn't know that I-"

"He might, he might not. But he was awake when you decided to sneak out…"

That caused Riku to smack his head and shake it. "Dammit…I would've thought that party would-"

"Tire me out? Ha! Not a chance, little bro!"

Immediately, Zack was at Riku's other side with a grin on his face. He placed an arm around his younger brother's shoulder as he laughed. "So THIS is where you go every morning…man, I didn't think Reborn was actually telling the truth about this!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here Zack?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, I think I should be asking that since you tried to come out here without an escort." He countered, removing his arm. "Besides, I wanted to see if the other part Reborn told me was true…are you really seeing someone?"

His cheeks turned pink, but he grinned slightly. "It's nothing like what you were doing with Aerith." He insisted. "Hotaru and I are just friends." He looked around once more for the bus, but he saw nothing. He only saw the traffic, which seemed heavier than usual.

The statement caused Zack to laugh. "Aw, you don't bestow upon her ribbons like I did with Aerith?"

"Nope, he bestows her with lamps." Reborn simply said.

"…Ha! She's certainly got strange tastes!"

Riku sent them a look before he looked away and crossed his arms. The toddler smirked slightly. "I best see Impa." He said as he pushed himself off the bench. "I will see you two later."

"Aw…you don't wanna see Riku's new girlfriend?" Zack teased as he laughed once more. "C'mon, just stay!"

"…I already met her."

Before Riku could question it, Reborn walked off. He stared at him and hung his head with a groan. "Don't we ever get in any privacy?" He mumbled. However, he already felt he knew the answer to that one…

"With Reborn? Nope." Zack said with a shrug, but he grinned slightly. He leaned back against the bench and crossed his arms in a thoughtful manner. "…Y'know I'm proud of ya, right?" He asked, though he only looked at the cars.

Riku glanced at him as a faint smile appeared on his face. However, a face flashed in his mind, causing his smile to disappear. It was a pale face of a man with blue hair in a pineapple-shaped, and mismatched blue and red eyes. He could see his cool smirk on his face and, while it gave him shivers, he wanted to see it for real. "…Have you…heard anything from Mukuro?" He asked hesitantly as he looked away.

Silence now stood between them for a few moments. His eyes flickered at his older brother once more, and he saw a deep frown plastered across his face. That gave him the answer. Slowly, he looked toward the ground. "He's been gone for several weeks…you don't think anything happened to him, do you?"

"…No, Mukuro's tough. I know he's fine." Zack replied, but it was distant. Then, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Riku. Besides, you should be focusing on what's going on right now…you're in the family business now!"

Riku looked at him to see the grin on his face. A small smile formed back on his face. "Yeah…finally." He chuckled. "But…" He looked back at the traffic. "I guess I wanted my other brother there as well…make it a complete family thing."

He heard him sigh. "I can understand that…but…y'know how Mukuro is. Sometimes he leaves, and he doesn't come back for a while…and sometimes he's back after a few days. He missed out on this…but hey, you had the rest of us there."

"…True…"

"And just think…you can now work with us on our missions and do missions on your own!"

At that thought, Riku's smile became bigger. "Heh…who knows? I could be the best one." He boasted.

"Ha! In your dreams!"

Both of them laughed loudly when suddenly, they noticed a black car in front of them. It was a convertible car with grey leather inside, but they paid no attention to the car. They paid attention to the three men that were inside it. The one in the driver seat was a pale man in his thirties with short black hair and a very thin mustache. His amber eyes were like slits, and he had a thin red scar over his right eye. He wore a black suit with a red scarf around his neck, as if to indicate his position in his group.

He wore a calm expression as he glanced at the two brothers. "Well, well, the Fair brothers are out in public…and no bodyguards…"

"Two-Toed Ping…" Zack said calmly before he smirked. "What brings the Triple Threat Triad here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that? You're on our turf, buddy." The muscular man, who sat in the back, asked. Like Ping, he had pale skin and amber eyes, but his hair was brown. His outfit wasn't an elegant suit, but a light green muscle shirt with brown pants. To Riku, he looked like the thugs who had more brawns than brains.

"And I don't think we need to teach you two a lesson…" The third man added with a sneer, almost confident that he could back up his words. His short hair was brown as well as his short goatee, and his skin was a fair color. He wore a blue suit with a blue fedora hat, but the jacket was long like a trenchcoat.

Zack rolled his eyes. "You're turf? I don't see your name written anywhere…do you, Riku?" He asked casually as he glanced at him.

Riku grinned as well. "Nope…there's no sign or anything saying this belongs to Triple Threat Triad…unless you count a small alleyway."

Ping's lips twitched at their casual behavior, but he smirked calmly. "You two are too cocky for your own good…" He said as he stepped out of the car.

"It's a Fair family curse, I'm afraid." Zack replied with a dramatic sigh.

The large man's eyes narrowed before he cracked his knuckles. "Then I guess we can find a way to break that curse…"

"You can try…fail, but you can try."

Both groups stared at each other in silence while people began to gather around them. Fear began to appear on their faces, but none of them did anything but whisper to each other. Only one was reaching for their phone to call the police. He quickly jabbed the numbers on his phone while he glanced at the group before him.

Suddenly, Ping leapt on the hood on his car and unleashed a blast of flames toward them. Both of them immediately leapt out of the way as the bench began to burn. Riku thrust his hand forward to unleash his own fireball, but his looked different. The flames appeared to be a mixture of black and purple, almost with an aura of darkness around it. Rocks formed upward to block the attack, only to shatter. The man with fire power—a firebender—jump away from the rock pieces. Then, he threw two more fireballs at him.

He dodged it with ease before Zack rushed forward and punched the third man in the face. The man's eyes narrowed as he stumbled backwards. Quickly, he took water from the pouch inside his coat threw it at the eldest Fair brother. The water instantly turned to ice shards, sharp enough to stab into him. However, he managed to dunk in time.

Riku summoned his Keyblade and jumped over an earth pillar. With great speed, he slashed the muscular man—who was the earthbender—several times. Slash marks appeared on his body as he stumbled backwards and hit the car. Then, he dashed toward the side when the younger Fair went to hit him once more. The Keyblade smashed into the side of the car, causing it to dent slightly. He paid no attention to it before he threw another dark fireball at him.

Ping jumped in front of him and intercepted the attack. His right eye twitched before he kicked his leg in the air to send a wave of fire. Riku jumped out of the way and a piece of the fire hit the bench. People began to scream as he pushed himself up with a glare at the two. He gripped his Keyblade tightly and rushed toward them. He moved toward the side to dodge a rock and a fireball. Dark flames licked his fingers once more before he unleashed a dark fireball at the earthbender.

It managed to smash into him and caused him to fly back into the streets, causing the cars to screech to a stop. However, they hit each other. Zack glanced up and groaned. "Nice work, Riku!" He exclaimed sarcastically. He jumped to the side to dodge ice shards. "Next time, make sure they hit a car!"

"Maybe you should focus on your guy!" He retorted before he sent a dark fireball to counter Ping's fireball.

Zack rolled his eyes before he grabbed the man who was bending water. With a grin on his face, he planted his fist against his nose. He felt it crunch and blood splattered upon his knuckles. It didn't faze him as he threw his other fist against his cheek. The waterbender hit the ground with a groan, his nose broken and his bruised face.

"Heh, to think you guys are one of the best…" He said, chuckling. Then, he quickly rushed toward the other benders to help his brother.

A fire blast rushed toward Riku, who had to jump out of the way. It blew at Zack, but he didn't dunk. Instead, he brought his hands forward and mumbled, "_Firaga_.", to send a large blast of flames. As the attacks were canceled, he lunged forward. _"Blizzaga."_ He mumbled, sending a large ice blast.

Ping's eyes widened before he felt a deep cold chill upon his skin. He gasped in pain, and then, he was now immobile. Riku glanced back while he slashed through several rock shards. "Y'know, I was wondering when you were going to use those." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, unlike you, I rather not destroy public property." Zack laughed before he sidestepped a rock.

Riku laughed as well. However, his laughter was cut short when a rock slammed into him. He flew backwards for a few moments before he hit the ground with a slight cry of pain. He pushed himself with a glare toward the earthbender. "You're going to pay for that." He snarled. Then, he threw down his Keyblade and brought forth his hand with great concentration.

"Heh, what are you doin', you little brat?" The earthbender asked, grinning. Suddenly, his grin disappeared when a shadowy figure appeared from the shadow, taking the form of Riku. His eyes widened as he backed away in fear. "Wh-Wh-What….What is this?!"

The shadow stood there for a moment, a shadow Keyblade forming in its hand. Slowly, it took a step forward before it rushed forward and slashed him several times. The earthbender cried out in pain as he stumbled back, cuts forming upon his body. Then, the shadow kicked him back and slammed the Keyblade into his shoulder.

Ignoring the screams, Riku simply turned away and looked at Zack, noticing the frown on his face. "…What?"

His brother said nothing; he merely shook his head. "…Looks like our job is done here." When he heard a car behind him, he quickly turned. "Ah…and look who arrived on the scene…"

Riku's head snapped up as the shadow disappeared, leaving behind the bloodied earthbender. It was a red convertible car with sirens built on the dashboard. It blared loudly while the three women inside the car got out. His eyes widened. "Hotaru!"

The youngest woman—or rather, girl— named Hotaru was around thirteen or fourteen. Her black hair, which had purple highlights mixed with it, reached her shoulders with her bangs above her amethyst-color eyes. Her skin was slightly pale while her body was skinny. Her long-sleeve shirt and skirt were black, as were her knee-length boots. She gripped a small wand in her hand. It was a black stick with a purple orb on top, a purple heart in the middle of the two. There was a purple ring around the orb, as well as a six-pointed golden star on top of it.

When she noticed Riku, her own eyes widened. "R-Riku-san!" She gasped. "This fight, were you-"

"Riku and Zack Fair…I wasn't expecting you." The oldest woman, who was around her mid-twenties, firmly stated as her dark blue eyes narrowed. She had sandy blonde hair that was cut very short like a boy's, and her skin was light tan. She wore a simple white button-up shirt with tan pants, and she gripped a stick similar to the young girl. However, hers appeared to be a light blue stick with a dark blue orb on top, a light blue and pink outlined heart in between the two. On the orb, there were two rings that formed a V, meeting in the middle, and a golden six-pointed start on top of it.

Zack couldn't help but smile, stepping forward calmly. "Haruka…it's been a while." He said, bowing politely. "How are you this fine morning?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the chat, Zack. What are you doing here?"

"I have come to get my brother and bring him home."

The woman who stood beside Haruka frowned. "…You and your brother seemed to have run into some trouble." She said, glancing at the three benders calmly.

He shrugged. "You can say that, Michiru."

Michiru shook her head and sighed while Riku looked at her. She was a beautiful woman only above twenty three with wavy sea green hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were sea green in color as well, and her skin was fair compared to her comrades. She wore a simple white dress that reached her knees and white sandals. She also held a small wand in her hand. It was like Haruka's, only the orb was replaced with a sea green crescent moon with a ring around it.

While people gathered around them, the five remained silent. They stared at each other calmly with only Zack smiling. More police cars arrived on the scene, and police officers stepped out to apprehend the Triple Triad members. Then, after a moment longer, the elder Fair brother said, "Well, it's been fun, but I'll let you beautiful Senshi do your job." He grabbed Riku's arm. "C'mon, little bro. Let's go."

He glanced at him and nodded slightly before his eyes met with Hotaru's. Neither one said anything to each other, but she gave him a small smile. He couldn't help but smile back. However, when he noticed Haruka's firm look, he quickly turned around. _Great…so much for celebrating with Hotaru._ He thought.

"Don't think we're not watching you, Fair." The eldest woman called out to them. "You stay out of these gang fights unless you want us to arrest you too!"

Zack merely grinned as he turned to them. "Aw, worried we'll get into trouble…_Sailor Uranus_? Don't you know? We Fair members are angels! After all, this is normal for the Fair family!"

With that, the two grabbed their weapons and left the scene.

However, they failed to notice a young man watching them carefully with his mismatched eyes…

* * *

**Well, here is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
